Welcome Back
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: When Finn shows up at Rachel's apartment out of the blue after months of being apart. Based on 4x03 and 4x04. Small Kurt/Blaine. Now Complete!
1. Welcome Back

Brody's lips were ferociously attacking mine. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't wanted this to happen since seeing him walk out of the showers in the co-ed bathroom a few weeks ago. But somehow it still felt wrong. I would rather be here doing this with Finn right now to be perfectly honest, but that can't happen because he's god knows where probably getting himself killed in some desert. I like Brody, but my heart lies with Finn.

I hear a knock from the door. I pull my face away from Brody's to get up and answer it.

"That's probably Kurt forgetting his keys, I'll be one second!"

"No problem." Brody said sincerely.

I pull the door open and I am completely and utterly shocked to see who is standing before me. Finn Hudson. Here! At the door of MY apartment in New York! My jaw drops. Finn's face bears a massive smile.

"He-" He stops what he was going to say as the smile fades when he notices Brody in the background. His gaze falls down to me.

I'm speechless. What am I supposed to say?! Thankfully Brody gets up and comes over to where Finn and I are standing in the doorway.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Brody asks looking at me confused.

"Uh… um..." Is all I can seem to utter.

Brody looks up to Finn and recognizes his face from the several pictures I had showed him over the weeks they've known each other. I take it that he understands the predicament I am in.

"Listen, I better get going. Hey I'll see you in class tomorrow Rach."

"Oh, right, yeah." I say with a smile while Brody waves goodbye and exits the apartment walking past Finn and I.

Finn looks back down at me, his smile seeming to appear again as he takes a step into my apartment. "Who was that?"

"That's just my friend Brody from school." I say following Finn into the apartment.

"Awesome! How's Nyada going anyway?"

"Don't try to avoid the real question here Finn, and try to act all normal like nothing has happened! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in the army? I say sounding angry with him.

"Ok, ok, I know it's strange that I just appeared at your place out of the blue, but the army didn't really work out." He says taking off his backpack and taking a seat on the couch.

I walk over to sit beside him on the couch. My voice now sounding less aggressive and more caring than it was a moment ago. "What do you mean it didn't work out?"

"Well long story short I shot myself in the leg and they sent me home my second week in." He sighed.

"Oh my god Finn! Are you alright? Is it healed?" I pause and think for a second "Wait, your second week in?! That was months ago Finn! What have you been doing since?" My voice yet again gaining its aggressive tone.

"Don't worry I'm completely healed. But I know I should have come her to be with you as soon as I had found out but, I didn't. I needed time to think about everything. I'm sorry." He says as his hand finds a new resting place upon my knee.

"Well, I guess I understand. I mean I would have preferred you called me or contacted me in some way rather than leaving me questioning your whereabouts, but nevertheless I'm glad you are here now." I say planting a kiss on his cheek and placing my hand over top of the hand on my knee.

"Thanks. I mean I was really afraid I'd come back and you would be so angry with me and wouldn't want to see me."

"Finn, I would never, ever be that way. I love you, you know that right?" I say as my hand leaves his and rubs his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." He pauses and a second later his lips crash against mine, the feeling of electricity runs through me upon this action. His hands move to cup my face. Kissing Finn is nothing new or strange, but this time it was different than the others. It is probably due to the fact that we haven't seen each other in months, since us "breaking up" at the train station after graduation on our "wedding day". I didn't want this moment to end, it was perfect.

Our mouths break apart from each other. Both our eyes open again as they lock in a romantic gaze. "Welcome back." I say smiling.


	2. Are You Guys A Couple Again?

It had been two hours since Finn had arrived at my apartment and we shared that magnificent kiss. We were now cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, _Funny Girl_, obviously. Despite all that has happened in mine and Finn's relationship this was my favorite part, this. The simple sessions of cuddling on the couch whilst watching a movie, TV or just talking. My head was nicely nestled on his chest and his right arm cradling me, he would occasionally kiss the top of my head causing me to smile. I could stay here forever.

I hear the door open and the sound my roommate's voice.

"I'm back! Is Brody still here?" Kurt says entering the apartment placing his bags down on the floor.

Finn and I adjust our position on the couch and sit up a little bit glancing over towards the door.

"Um, no he isn't. But we have company." I say to Kurt has he begins to walk over to where Finn and I are.

"Oh who is-"Kurt reaches the couch and sees Finn and is completely shocked! "FINN! OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE, IN NEW YORK!" Kurt runs over to Finn as he stands up and Kurt wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Good to see you too bro." Finn says returning Kurt's excited hug.

Releasing Finn from his arms Kurt has an overwhelming excited look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I got sent home on my second week in the army, didn't work out too well."

"Oh, well that's ok. You're here now, which is wonderful! Feel free to stay with me and Rachel as long as you need. Heck! Move in if you'd like!"

Finn and I awkwardly laugh and smile in response to this proposal, realizing that we have not yet discussed what is going to happen now that Finn is in New York. But I can tell that Finn is flattered by Kurt's excitement of his arrival in New York City. Finn's hand finds its way to mine, our fingers lock and we hold hands. Kurt's expression changes from excitement to questioning.

"Wait so what does this mean for you two? Are you guys a couple again? Because you know, after the way you left things at the train station we have all been unsure..." Kurt asks pointing to Finn and I am hands.

Finn and I both look at each other, neither of us sure of what to say back to that question. Kurt understands that we both don't know what to say.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I'm asking too many questions and making things awkward" he half smiles and laughs at saying this "I'll just go to bed now, I'm supposed to Skype Blaine in ten minutes anyway." He says looking at his watch. "But it was wonderful seeing you Finn, I'll see you both tomorrow." Kurt walks to leave and waves goodnight, and looks at me wide-eyed and gives me the look to talk with Finn, him knowing that I've wanted Finn to return so badly the past few months.

"I guess Kurt is really pleased to see you" I say laughing.

"Yeah. So what do you think about what Kurt said?" Finn asks looking into my eyes.

"Which part?" I ask, even though I know which part.

"The part if I should live with you guys, if we are even a couple right now."

"Oh yeah, that."

"All I know is that, I would love for nothing more than to be your boyfriend again, and I wouldn't move in here if you didn't want me to. I could get my own place really close to here if you'd like?"

I look up at him lovingly, feeling tears form in my eyes because I know that he really and truly cares about me like no one else. And I hope he knows I care about him the same way. "Finn, I would love nothing more than to be together again and I want you to move in here with Kurt and me so badly!"

"Really?" He says resting his hands upon my shoulders as a huge smile forms on his face.

"Yes!" I say, and then a moment later our lips find each other giving me butterflies.

We break apart."I love you." We say simultaneously, and then giggled quietly to each other. We stay like this for a minute until I realize it is getting pretty late.

"We should maybe go to bed now; I need to be up early for school." I say as I pull apart from Finn's grasp and begin tidying up our snacks that we had out from watching the movie, which I realized was still on. I turn it off and walk over to the kitchen to put the food away, Finn following closely behind me.

"OK sounds good; I'm getting pretty tired anyway. Let me just go and get ready." He says as he makes his way over to his bag and pulling it onto his shoulder. He looks up at me "Hey Rach, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh it's right there." I say pointing towards the bathroom door. Finn follows my finger and walks into the bathroom.

I finish tidying up the kitchen and walk over to my bedroom and begin to get ready for bed myself. The thought then occurred to me as I brushed my hair, that Finn and I had not spent a night together since the night his I's parents all had that dinner together. I wonder if Finn has realized the same thing. I begin making my bed ready to be slept in, when Finn walks in the door with that adorable smile on his face I always adored.

"Hey." I say smiling at him. "Ready for bed?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says walking over to the bed.

I climb in to the bed and Finn follows. I move closer to Finn and kiss him sweetly. "Goodnight" I say with a smile.

"Night."

I snuggle up to Finn, and lay my head on his chest as his arm falls around me. He kisses the top of my head lovingly and pulls the covers over us. It doesn't take long for the two of us to drift off into a deep sleep. This is what I want the rest of my life to be like and hopefully it will.


	3. Sweet Suprises

I wake up at 6:00 am the following morning from one of the most wonderful sleeps I have ever had. Although I woke up disappointed because when I look to my left Finn was no longer there. A million thoughts begin running through my mind. _Where is he? Did he leave? Did he mean nothing he said to me last night? _I rip the covers off of my body, quickly get out of bed, walk over to my mirror brush through my hair once and decide to head into the kitchen for breakfast. I exit my room and see a familiar figure in the kitchen preparing, what looks like a breakfast for two.

Finn sees me standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "Morning Rach, I made breakfast!"

"I can see that." I laugh walking up to the kitchen and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Finn turns back around to the stove to finish cooking whatever he was making. A minute or so later I see him put two eggs on to each plate, along with a slice of toast each, and a small bowl of strawberries. It wasn't much but it was prefect. He turns around to me bearing two plates in his hands, placing one of the plates in front of me, and the other beside me. He walks around the breakfast bar to take up the seat to my left, I turn to him and we share a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I say sweetly, and then turned to begin eating my breakfast.

"You're very welcome." He begins to do the same.

"This is so sweet of you to do this Finn, you really didn't need to." I say with my mouth full of eggs.

"I wanted to, for you." He looks at me adoringly and leans over and kisses my cheek.

We finish our breakfast, quietly chatting to each other. Then at about 6:20 I get up to put my plate away, but Finn stops me.

"It's ok Rach, I'll do they dishes. You go get ready for school." He says taking my plate away from me.

"Oh ok, thanks Finn." I lean to kiss him on the cheek and make my way to my bedroom.

* * *

It's now 7 and I just finished getting ready I open the door to my bedroom and walk out to find Finn relaxing on the couch in his pajamas watching TV.

"OK Finn, I have to get going in a few minutes." I say walking over to my purse and pulling it on to my shoulder, then I begin walking to the door. Finn follows behind me. I take my red button up jacket and begin putting it on. "Kurt should be leaving too in about half an hour, and the both of us should be back by-" I was cut off by Finn's lips crashing onto mine in an intense kiss that lasted for about a minute. "5." I finish my sentence from earlier breathlessly.

"Have a good day." Finn whispers to me, and then starts to walk away and back towards the couch.

The kiss left me speechless but I managed to say the word "Bye" and then left the apartment with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

I was walking in the halls at school about to go to my next class when I see Brody approaching me.

"Hey Rachel."

"Oh, hey Brody. How are you?"

"Good. How's Finn? Is he still here?" He looks me right in the eyes when asking this; I feel that he may be a little hurt.

"Um, he's good, and yes he's still here. He and I are back together now actually. In fact he's moved in with Kurt and I." I say smiling.

"Oh, that's great for you guys." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Listen, Brody. About what happened last night between us, it can't happen again. It was wonderful, but you've always known that I was not over Finn. I'm really sorry, but you have to understand." I touch Brody's arm as a sign of forgiveness.

"No, seriously Rachel it's fine. I'm very happy for you guys." He sounded much happier when saying this; I guess he really did mean it. "You, Finn and Kurt should all come to _Callbacks _tomorrow night, a bunch of us are going and it should be really fun!"

"That sounds wonderful! We'll totally be there!" I look down at my phone and realize I'm late for class. "Shoot! I have to get going or Ms. July is literally going to kill me! See you!"

"Bye" I hear Brody say behind me as I'm speed walking to class.

* * *

I open the door to the apartment, set my bag down and take off my coat.

"Finn?" I say loudly, wondering where he is.

Finn emerges from my bedroom begins walking towards me holding rose in his hand, and looking directly at me. "Welcome back. Here this is for you." He says extending out the rose for me to take. I take it willingly and hold it up to my nose and smell it.

A huge smile appearing on my face, "You really are the best boyfriend ever." We then exchange a sweet kiss.

"Ah! You two are so cute! You make me miss Blaine even more, but nevertheless I'm beyond happy for you guys. I knew you'd work things out." Kurt says walking out of his bedroom towards us.

"Hi Kurt." I say laughing. "What do you say we all order pizza tonight?"

"Rachel you know I can never say no to a New York pizza." Kurt says jokingly.

"I'm down." Finn says with a nod.

"Great I'll go call it in!" I walk over to the phone to place the order.

The pizza usually takes about twenty minutes to get here, so the three of us sit down on the couch and watch some TV. I snuggle up to Finn like always, he puts his arm around me just like usual and we begin to watch the show, Kurt sitting in the chair beside us. As we lay here on the couch I feel Finn's hand reach down to grab my hand that sat in my lap. He holds my hand and begins to stroke it with his thumb. Ten more minutes pass of this pure bliss and the three of us here the doorbell ring. Kurt was the first to jump up.

"I'll get it!" Kurt skips over to the door to collect the pizza. However upon opening the door we hear Kurt scream!

"Kurt! What's wrong?" I get up and yell to him worriedly. I begin to make my way over to the door to see Kurt wrapping his arms around a familiar man.

"It's Blaine! He's here! At our apartment! Oh my god I'm so happy right now!" Kurt exclaims while jumping up and down while having Blaine still in his arms. They break apart and share a long awaited kiss.

"Here Kurt I got you these." Blaine said whilst holding out a bouquet of flowers to Kurt. "They may be slightly squished from the hug but, whatever."

"Oh, I don't care, they are wonderful! I'm just so happy to see you." Kurt yet again wraps his arms around his boyfriend and begins to tear up. Finn and I watching this, he puts his arm around my waist and I fall back into his chest perfectly. Blaine and Kurt are now both tearing up and continuously hugging, kissing, and exchanging "I love you's". Finn I thought best that we leave the two of them for a moment and go back to the couch to watch some more TV. We almost instantly assume the same position as before.

After about five minutes Blaine and Kurt make their way to the living room and Finn and I get up to greet Blaine properly.

"It's great to see you Blaine; I've missed you so much." I say now wrapping my arms around Blaine in a warm embrace.

"Good to see you buddy." Finn says after Blaine and I break apart, he then goes in for a hug.

Kurt turns to Blaine, "But Blaine, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just couldn't wait any longer to see you, I hate being away from you like this." Kurt is flattered by this, I could tell by the expression in his face.

Finn and I go back to our position on the couch, and Blaine now joins Kurt in the chair with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. The four of us sit there watching the TV, talking and laughing and having a great time. Then suddenly the doorbell rings yet again.

"If that's Mr. Schuester I'm going to lose it! I can only take so many surprise arrivals in a matter of two days!" Kurt says, and we all laugh. I get up to answer the door and thankfully it was the pizza delivery guy.


	4. Don't Go

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sorry for the sad chapter, but I promise it's a happy ending so just stay with me! (:**

We had all stayed up pretty late last night because of Blaine's arrival. We found out that he was staying for the weekend so he could now come with us to _Callbacks _tonight. It was now Saturday morning, well afternoon; we all had woken up at around 12. Finn and I were the first to get up and started to make breakfast for everyone. Blaine and Kurt rolled out of bed around 12:30; the two of them emerged from Kurt's bedroom and took two seats at the breakfast bar.

"Sleep well?" I say in my cheery morning tone.

"Great. What's for breakfast?" Kurt said half yawning with his hair a mess.

"Omelets." Finn turned away from the stove to reply to them.

"Delightful." Blaine chimed in.

"So is everyone excited for _Callbacks _tonight?" Rachel asked taking a seat beside Blaine at the breakfast bar.

"I know I am. I have a special song that I'll be singing to Kurt." Blaine says while laying his hand down on top of his boyfriend's that sat on the counter.

"What kind of place is this anyway Rach'? Finn asked over from the stove.

"It's a coffee shop where a bunch of Nyada kids go and perform and stuff. It's a lot of fun Finn! Kurt and I have been several times with Brody." After saying this, I wondered if I should have mentioned Brody's name. After all I'm not quite sure that Finn understands what exactly happened between us before he knocked on the door. Right now Finn is under the impression that we are just friends, and that's that. Which is the truth, nothing else will happen with Brody, because there are no feelings there, on my end at least.

"Oh, alright sounds cool. Will Brody be there?" Finn questioned.

"I would imagine so; he is the one who invited us all to come tonight." Rachel said.

"OK. Breakfast is served!" Finn spins around and sets a plate in front of each of us.

"Looks great Finn." Kurt said.

Finn then placed another plate in front of mine, and he stood at the other side of the breakfast bar. The four of us all started to eat our omelets. We all enjoyed our breakfast, chatted and laughed; it felt so good to have the four of us hanging out like this again. I noticed that Finn kept sneaking looks at me and when I turned to him he would just show me his adorable smile. Once we all had finished we stacked our plates on the side and decided to clean up later.

Kurt and Blaine made their way over to the couch to watch a little TV. I was the last to put my plate on the side and after I had done so I felt two hands on my waist. The hands quickly spun me around and it was Finn. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Good morning." He said in his adorable sleepy voice.

"Morning." I said with a giggle. "Come on; let's go watch TV with Kurt and Blaine." I grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch.

* * *

It was now 6:00 and I was standing in front of my dresser brushing my hair to get ready for _Callbacks _and Finn was sitting on my bed putting on his shoes. He had just put on his last shoe, got up from the bed and approached me from behind.

"Ready to go?" He lent around from behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Absolutely." I turned around and smiled at him. We exited my bedroom hand in hand to find Kurt and Blaine putting on their jackets at the door. Finn and I walk over and do the same.

"Alright, let's get going! Ah! I'm so excited for this." Kurt exclaimed, while squeezing Blaine's arm in excitement. I was last to leave the apartment and locked the door behind me.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to _Callbacks. _Once we exited our apartment building and were on our way Kurt and Blaine walked a little bit ahead and Finn and I stayed back. As we were walking Finn wrapped his long arm around my shoulder and _I_ swung my arm and wrapped it around his lower back.

"You fit so perfectly in with this city Rachel. Did you know that?" Finn said breaking the silence.

"I always thought I did. But it's nice to actually see someone else point it out. I think you fit in here too you know? I said looking up to him.

"Really?" He asked, sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Yes! And together in this city we couldn't fit better!" I exclaimed.

"That's sweet. But I agree."

We both smile at each other and share a small kiss. When we broke apart I realize that we had arrived and Kurt and Blaine were waiting for us at the entrance.

"Come on you two! We don't have all night." Kurt joked whilst holding the door open for us.

"Right, sorry." I said and ran up to the door, with Finn close behind.

As we entered we started walking around to try and find a good table. The place was packed so this was especially difficult. Luckily we found a high table for four and we all took our seats after removing our jackets. A guy who I recognized from around school was currently performing Fun's _We Are Young. _

"This place is so cute!" Cooed Blaine.

"I told you." Kurt said.

"I wonder where Brody is." I say peering my head around the coffee shop.

"Hm, I don't know." Finn said.

"Rachel!" I look ahead of me and see Brody sitting at one of the bar stools with his hand in the air waving at me.

"Oh there he is! I'll go say hi, Finn you should come with me, Brody would love to meet you, officially anyway." I said getting off of my chair and holding Finn's forearm.

"Yeah alright." Finn and I made our way over to Brody.

"Yeah guys!" He greeted us, then turned to Finn. "Hey Finn, it's great to finally meet you." He held out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn accepted the gesture but I could tell he was hesitant.

"Yeah, you too, thanks for inviting us all tonight. You should come over and sit with us." Finn said sounding friendly.

"Yeah, I definitely will, right after I perform. I'm up next." Brody replied.

"Ooh! What song are you going to sing?" Rachel interjected.

"_Give Your Heart A Break."_

"Oh my god! I love that song!" Rachel announced.

"You can sing it with me if you'd like, we'll make a duet out of it."

"Oh I'd love to! Is that alright Finn?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'll just go back over to Kurt and Blaine and watch you guys." Finn said, I sensed that he really did not want me to sing with Brody, but he didn't seem too bothered about it.

"Ok." I leaned over and kissed him sweetly, and he returned the favor. The guy who was just performing had finished and the host was now gesturing for Brody to go on stage. Brody and I walked away and Finn went back to the table.

**Finn's POV**

The pianist had begun to play the song and not long after Rachel and Brody started to sing. I barely knew this guy and I could tell he had a thing for Rachel. I don't particularly like him; he's giving me a weird vibe. Beside me Blaine and Kurt have started to sway to the song. I'm suddenly completely mesmerized by Rachel's voice and all my bad thoughts disappear. I have always loved watching her perform; it was one of the things that I loved about her most. She is owning the song and the stage right now.

Then all of a sudden the bad thoughts are back, I do not like the way Brody is looking at her. Rachel is looking at him, but I can tell it's just acting because of the many times I have seen her perform in glee club. She was just making a good show; he had something different in mind. The song had finally finished and I had an angry look on my face. The audience clapped and cheered and it was now Blaine's turn to go up and perform, and he lept up from his seat and headed for the stage.

**Rachel's POV**

I made my way back to my seat beside Finn and Brody went back to his seat at the bar. As I sat down Finn seemed angry, and the smile I showed to him soon disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked Finn.

"Can we talk after? Blaine is about to start." Finn said quietly turning towards Blaine and I slowly did the same. I was confused as to why Finn was acting this way.

Blaine was sat behind the piano and started to play a slower version of _Teenage Dream. _His eyes were locked on Kurt the whole duration of his performance. It was so beautiful both Blaine and Kurt were getting choked up at the performance. Once Blaine had finished he ran back over to Kurt and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered wiping a couple tears from his face.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

After seeing this it made my heart melt. The two of them were so in love, it made me incredibly happy. I then turned to Finn to see that he looked mad. "Can we talk now Finn?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go outside." He got up and went outside and I followed closely behind.

When we got outside I noticed that it was raining slightly. Finn was walking slightly ahead of me and stopped abruptly underneath a street lamp.

"What's th-"I began.

"What happened between you and Brody before I came to your door?" Finns asked calmly but still sounding angry.

"Oh, ok. Listen Finn-"

"Just tell me Rach!" Finn's voiced had now risen.

"We kissed ok? We kissed!" I yelled.

"How could you Rach?" Finn's voice was now cracking.

"Well what was I supposed to do Finn? You left me at the train station on our wedding day! And you haven't been communicating with me all summer! I didn't know where you were, or even if you were coming back!"

"Well, I'm sorry Rach. But you full well know why I left you at the train station. I let you go, for your own good. You never would have come here if I hadn't done that." He was right; I did know that, I was just looking for a good argument. "But I truly am sorry for not communicating with you over the past couple months, that was just stupid of me." Finn now sounded truly upset.

"If I had known you were coming back I would have never kissed Brody." I had now begun to cry.

"I-I just love you so much Rachel, and I wanted to think about what I was doing before I came back to you." Finn was now getting choked up.

"And I love you too! So much Finn! And I have no feelings towards Brody whatsoever, please believe me!" I pleaded with tears now streaming down my face.

"I just need some time to think Rachel." Finn said almost breaking my heart and he began walking away slowly.

"Wait what?" I jogged after him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't do, I just need to think Rach." Finn said without turning around but continued walking down the street.

"Wait!" I yelled but Finn kept walking. "Don't go." I said so faintly he couldn't hear it. I was so upset at his action; my tears had now consumed me. My head fell into my hands as I stood there crying in the street, just hoping for Finn to pull my hands away, wipe my tears and kiss me, but he didn't.


	5. I Love You

It had been five or so minutes since Finn had left. I had moved my location from standing in the middle of the sidewalk to a nearby bench, tears still streaming down my face. I sat with my legs crossed, my arms folded and looking down at my feet. I don't know where he could have gone, but I just hope that he will come back. I hear the scuffle of feet behind me and a door being closed.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing out here?" Blaine says giggling, but his upbeat mood soon drops when he looks down and sees my tear drenched face.

"Oh, nothing." I sniffle and attempt to wipe some tear away using my sleeve.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asks concerned and taking a seat to my right and Blaine to my left.

"H-he left." I manage to spit out through my sobs.

"Aw Rach, what happened?" Blaine asked rubbing my arm.

"He got upset about Brody and I singing together and asked what had happened between us. I told him that we kissed before he came to the door." I let out a big cry and fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "Then we got into a fight and he said that he needed to think then just left walking down the street." My sobbing continued and Blaine and Kurt both tried to comfort me.

Kurt grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at him. "Hey, how about the three of us go home, order some Chinese and watch _Funny Girl_?" Kurt said so sweetly causing my tears to stop and a smile to appear.

"I would love that." I say smiling and stifling a small laugh. I turn to Blaine and he reaches out his hand to wipe the rest of my tears away with his sleeve.

"Let's go." Blaine said getting up from his seat. Three of us were now on our way back to the apartment and I was in a much happier mood. However the thought of Finn still remained at the back of my mind.

(put line thing here)

We reach our apartment floor and I went ahead to open the door. When I was opening the door I had a small bit of hope that when I entered the apartment I would see Finn standing there waiting for me. But to my disappointment when we entered he was nowhere in sight, I stood there and sighed for a moment until Kurt came up from behind and tickled me.

"Ok! Let's get the movie going, I'll go order in the Chinese." Kurt said taking or his jacket and skipping over towards the phone.

"Ok let me just go put my pajamas on." I say excitedly skipping towards my room.

I heard Blaine's voice behind me. "I'll put the movie in."

I entered my room and was completely speechless at the sight in front of me. It was Finn, tall and dopey looking as ever, standing there with a single rose in his left hand. He was looking at me with a caring and forgiving gaze.

"Finn…" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Rach, for just leaving you there in the street like that. I just needed to think." Finn said apologetically. I made my way towards my bed and sat down.

"Well, what did you need to think about?" I questioned looking up at him.

Finn looked at me and simply said: "Us." He then sat down beside me and reached for my hand to hold.

"What are your final thoughts on that matter then?" I say a little bit annoyed.

Finn gave a breathy laugh. "That I'm not mad at you for anything, kissing Brody, or being mad at me for not contacting you over the past couple months. I realize now that I was stupid for not contacting you, but I do not regret my decision I made at the train station." He looked at me sweetly but I couldn't help but feel a pain right in my heart with his last remark. This must mean things are really over between us.

"What do you mean you don't regret it?"

"I don't regret it because if I hadn't of done it, you would of never have come here. And we couldn't have started our life together in this beautiful city just like we wanted."

My heart stopped. "What did you just say?"

"We can start our life together now. Here, just like we wanted to." I couldn't help myself from leaping onto him and wrapping my arms around him so tightly.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too." His hand brushed over my hair, and after a moment we broke apart. Finn's hand brushed my hair away from my face and placed it gently behind my ear. He looked me right in the eyes and slowly pressed his mouth to mine resulting in a magnificent kiss. The kiss lasted for a while, until Finn pulled away. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

"Rachel Berry." I couldn't contain my smile as to what I was seeing. "Will you" He opened the box. "Marry me?" His gaze then went from the box to me awaiting my answer.

"Yes!" I exclaimed beginning to cry and wrapping my arms around him once again.

We let go of each other and Finn slid the ring onto my finger. Finn then looked over my shoulder and smiled. I turned around to find Kurt and Blaine looking at us, realizing they must have been here the majority of the time. Each of them had their hand over their mouths covering up big smiles.

"Come in, come in!" I said jumping up from the bed and gesturing for them to enter. Kurt ran towards me and practically jumped on me whilst squealing. Blaine ran over to Finn and gave him a huge hug.

"Let us see, let us see!" Blaine said turning towards Kurt and I wanting to see the ring. I extended out my hand to allow them full view of the ring. The two of them simply gasped and sighed in awe.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kurt says walking over to Finn and embraced him. All of a sudden we hear the doorbell ring. "Oh! That'll be the Chinese food!" Kurt ran out of them room followed by Blaine to retrieve the door.

Finn walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I love you." He leant down and kissed my head.

"I love you too." I looked up and went on to my toes and kissed Finn sweetly on the cheek. I now _knew _that this is how my-_our _life would be like forever, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
